The Heart Of A Hanyou
by Doll-Face.19
Summary: The life of a hanyou was not an easy one. It seemed Inuyasha would never truly belong- never find someone to love him for who he was. She would never love him back- how could she? Or so he thought. EDITED/BEING RE-CONSTRUCTED! M for violence&future chaps.
1. Preface

**A/N: ****_Alright everyone, here's the prologue._**

**_REMINDER: This story is under reconstrustion, so I don't know how long it will take to post new chapters- seeing as I got rid of the others._**

**_Seeing as the prologue wasn't a total disgrace- unlike the rest of the story- I kept it basically as it was._**

**_I love reviews, so why don't you do me a huge favor?_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**

* * *

_~The Heart Of A Hanyou~_**

_**By: Doll-Face.19**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Edited Version**_

* * *

It was a long time ago when our story took place. The time of castles, knights, dragons.

And demons.

The land was unnamed, its tall mountains and rolling hills filled with dangerous secrets. Many never strayed from the village boundaries for fear of what may or may not be lurking in the shadows. More than most of the villagers looked towards the tall mountains and saw nothing but pure evil.

All Inuyasha saw was adventure.

The boy, who was indeed not merely a boy, gazed towards the mountains a moment longer, watched as the suns light peeked over as night became day. Brown eyes became gold, black hair turned gleaming silver, man became half-demon, as it did after every full moon. He looked down at this hands, watched as they gradually grew claws. He raised his them slowly, felt the oddly placed dog ears at the top of his head and sighed.

_Time to return to hell, _he thought ruefully as he stepped away from his window and walked towards his cot. He sat down slowly. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to rub the exhaustion away. Another day in the life of a half-demon.

Life was hard for the eighteen-year-old hanyou- filled with ridicule, hate, and disgust. After his mother died, the villagers who had alrady been cold and spiteful became all the more vicious. Everyone hated him, despised him.

Well, all except Kagome.

Kagome had been his bestfriend for a long time, they had met when they were merely small children, Kagome only four and Inuyasha barely five. He remembered the day perfectly, for it had brought him the dearest thing in his life - Kagome. He could still see small four-year-old Kagome, with her her raven hair and large chocolate brown eyes, fighting for him. Defending him. A stranger- and a hanyou at that.

_-Flashback-_

_Small Inuyasha raced down the alleyway, trying to lose the teenage boys who were dead-set on beating him to a bloody pulp. He ran as fast as his small five-year-old body would take him, tears streaked down his cheeks as the boys insults and laughter taunted him._

_Half Breed..._

_Bastard..._

_Dog Shit..._

_Mutt..._

_Youkai Smut._

_Scum of the Earth.._

_But one hit harder than any other..._

_Son of a Whore._

_He had fought so much. Well, he had tried. He knew that he wasn't strong enough, wasn't big enough, to fight them back._

_So he ran, ran as far and as fast as his little legs would take him._

_And, considering how badly he had already been beaten by the large mass of teenage boys, that wasn't very fast._

_He stopped at the gate that led to the outside of the village, unsure of what to do next._

_Should he leave? Should he run away, without ever looking back? _

_His ears fell back onto his head, his ditress clear. What could he do? Where could he go?_

_Hanyou's were welcome no where. Leaving the village would mean exile. _

_Even death._

_Suddenly, the gates began to open. He jumped back, only frightened more. Horses trotted forward, leading a clanky buggy with them carrying God knew what. Inuyasha looked up towards the back of the buggy, fear forgotten and now curious to see what it held._

_The buggy stopped abrubtly, making Inuyasha jump back in alarm. Then, he saw someone jump from the buggy- a small girl._

_She appeared to be slightly younger than Inuyasha, her face still childishly round and innocent. Her eyes were as brown as milk chocolate and framed by thick, dark lashes. Her hair was long and black, a few stray spots shinned blue in the afternoon sunlight. But then he noticed something strange-_

_She was smiling at him._

_The small girl began to walk towards him, her smile growing puzzled when he took a step back._

_"Why are you-"_

_"Hey, Half-Breed! GET BACK HERE!!", the large group of boys taunted, reminding Inuyasha of the beating he would get if he didn't run away then and there._

_He turned to face them, realizing they had him trapped- he had nowhere to run now. He was trapped._

_The girl, realizing what was going on, marched towards the large group ._

_Inuyasha watched her and knew then and there that she was a lunatic. "Hey! What are you-", he broke off and stared as the small girl spat on the leader of the groups feet._

_"You guys are nothing but a bunch of- of bullies!", she screamed, her chin jutted out in challenge._

_The mob just stared at her in utter shock. Then, a large boy stepped from the crowd and pushed her to the ground._

_"Ha! Your nothing but a half-breed loving fool!", he cackled, "Come on guys, we don't want to intrude on their love fest!" And with that, the boys turned and left._

_Inuyasha just stood there, dazed and shocked. Then, he snapped out of it when the girls arms came around him._

_"Wha-", he gasped._

_"I'm sorry they treat you like that!", she murmured, only pulling him tighter against her. Then, as quickly as she had pulled him to her, she let him go and stared at him._

_"You sure are awful quiet; it's as if you cant even talk!", she said, a smile lighting her face._

_"I....I'm....I don't want to talk!", he said indignantly, though secretly his heart was pounding- no one had ever hugged him like that...well no one but his mother._

_She laughed,"You just did silly!", then she sobered and held out her hand. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?"_

_"I..Inuyasha.", he said, slightly embarrassed._

_"Okay, Inuyasha. I got an idea: How about we be friends?", she asked smiling, her brown eyes full of kindness and innocent laughter._

_"Um..Are you sure?", he questioned, hoping that he wasn't dreaming._

_"Nope." Her smile grew, " But it feels just right."_

_"Okay.", he smiled at her as he gripped her hand in his. Then, she jerked him forward and ran towards the buggy she had arrived in, laughing all the way._

_And he laughed too, for now small Inuyasha had something to live for._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha smiled at the memory, felt the fluttering of his heart at the thought of Kagome. She was the only thing he had to look forward to when he woke up everyday- that is, if he even went to sleep. He was constantly haunted by his mothers death, not to mention the traumatizing memories of what life had been after she died- before Kagome showed up.

He rubbed his hand over his heart, as if to dull the ache of the past. The sun had finally rose fully from behind the tall mountains, the unbearably bright light shinned in his eyes menacingly.

"Well, a new day begins.", he groaned, covering his eyes and falling backwards onto the old cot.

* * *

**Disclamer: **_I do not own Inuyasha, or it's characters. These characters are copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this story, this plot is mine and mine alone. _

* * *

**_Alright- it is fin!_**

**_Thanks for reading! I would sincerely appreciate your reviews-_ NO FLAMES_. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME._**

**_J'adore _**

**_-Doll._**


	2. 1 The Hanyou

**A/N: Okay, I have basically redone this whole story. There may be remnants of what it used to be- seeing as there were a few good parts about it, but we'll just have to see where it goes. Hopefully in a good direction, neh? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Inuyasha & Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**I apologize for the way this story was written previously, I was very disapointed and embarassed by it.**

**The plot was too fast-paced, and I'm disgusted with the way I made InuYasha act- seriously, he was NOTHING like my favorite hanyou!**

**I hope you all enjoy the new and improved version! :)**

**-Doll.**

-----

Inuyasha stepped out of his small hut, stretching his arms far above his head, knowing that Kagome would be racing down the path at any moment.

_She _should_ have already been here by now, _the hanyou thought grouchily, holding back the urge to go looking for her. He knew where she was: sleeping in. _Again._

He growled, the fluffy white appendages atop his head laying on his head, one of the many signs revealing his aggitation.

He rubbed a hand over his heart, he could hear it beating; a slow, steady pounding that never ceased to comfort him- why, he never could figure out.

He walked down the dirt path that lead to Kagome's home, impatient to see her. He had, though he would never admit it to _anyone_, missed her. She hadn't been over to his hut for a visit for a few days.

_She's probably had some chores to do or something,_ he mused, knowing that ever since her grandfather had died that past year Kagome had been left with most of the old chores he used to do around the house.

He was a rather handsome young hanyou; with his thick mane of silver teresses cascading down his back- the tall, strong, and rangy body: long legs, broad shoulders, narrow hips.

Sleek, hard, and muscular.

He was grumpy by nature, this hanyou, and short of temper. He was known for his that and his lack of manners. Well, only by those who really knew him. And they loved him for it, anyway.

Others knew him for his origins, hated him because of what he was. A half-breed, they called him.

A hanyou.

He smirked at the thought, one fang peeking, _Not that I care what_ they_ think. The only thing that matters is..well.._

_Kagome._

He broke into a slow jog, resisting the urge to charge over to Kagome's hut at full speed. It wouldn't do for someone to see him run to her like a lovesick puppy, he had to stay hard, stay strong.

Well, until he and Kagome were alone of course. Then he could just _be_.

He didn't have to be on gaurd, he could tell Kagome anything, he could be _himself_. Kagome never called him mean names or threw things at him.

_Well, only when she's mad; and I usually deserve it anyway, _his smile grew. Inuyasha wasn't the only one with a bad temper.

He remebered a time years ago when he would try desperatley to please the other villagers, though nothing ever seemed to work. It never mattered that he was smart or obidient. And they only hated him more when he excelled where their children lacked: sword fighting, marksmanship, hunting.

Young Inuyasha never seemed to do anything right, he was the stain on the fabric of their society, the grey area in their silver lined cloud.

But that all changed when Kagome and her family moved to the small village nearly thirteen years before.

When the hut finally came to view, he felt the familiar clenching in his stomach that was anticipation; and pure longing.

He stopped just short of the front door, trying his best to calm the now frantic beating of his heart.

_She practically brings me to my knees by just _thinking_ about her_, he thought, disgutsed with himself. He began to mentally chastise himself as he lifted his hand to knock on the doorframe, the curtain opened swiftly, and before he could so much as blink, his arms were full of woman.

And, to his utter regret, not the woman he would have prefered.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm _so_ glad to see you!" Kikyou purred and Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the scent of her cheap perfume and resisted the urge to scrunch up his nose and drop her in the dirt.

"Lord have mercy! Kikyou, get off of him for Christ's sake!**(A/N: No insult intended.)** You're smothering the poor boy!" Satsuki Higurashi scolded, embarassed at her niece, who was a bit too affectionate with just about any specimen of the opposite sex. And, unfortunatley for the poor hanyou, she was particularly fond of Inuyasha.

She let go of Inuyasha's neck slowly, making sure that she rubbed him just the right way as she slid down. And, to her utter disapointment, felt no stir of arousal from the handsome hanyou. All it did was make her want him more. Kikyou simply _loved_ a challenge.

Inuyasha backed away from her, feeling extremely uncomfortable, "Ma'am, is Kagome here?"

Satsuki smiled when she heard Kikyou storm off to pout, silently admiring the hanyou's control and silent, yet obvious, devotion to her daughter.

_Go Kagome!_ She mentally cheered.

"Uh, Mrs. Higurashi?"

Satsuki snapped out of her silent reverie, embarassed that she'd been caught daydreaming, "Oh goodness! I'm sorry dear, could you repeat that?"

He flushed, "Well, erm, is Kagome here ma'am?"

"Oh, yes dear. She's out back in the garden. Go on back," She smiled as Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Thank you," he said as he turned away.

Satsuki chuckled, and began to wonder when her daughter and Inuyasha would realize they were in love.

---------------

**A/N: Okay, yeah it's short. But hey- I just couldn't make it any longer! I HAD to update. It was driving me absolutley crazy that I hadn't updated in so long!!!**

**I hope you guys liked the new, and-if I do say so myself- improved, version so far. **

**It can only get better from here..I hope ;)**

**J'adore toi; but only if you review. XD Jk?**

**REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Doll.**


End file.
